How to Annoy TVD
by Chewy14
Summary: Straight forward, funny, and fresh! All the classic and new ways to annoy The Vampire Diaries characters. From the minor humans to the most needed vampires! WARNING: This is an extremly random story so that anyone can laugh at it.
1. Destroy The Gilbert Device

How to annoy Uncle John Trick #1: 

Destroy the Gilbert device at the EXACT time John REALLY needs it.

Jonathan Gilbert took out the last piece of the Gilbert device and held it in his fingers. It was the night of the Founder's Day ending, and the vampires were attacking tonight. John stood with the device in hand and the rest of it on the counter in a dark hidden room right outside the celebration. Suddenly the door swung open revealing Damon Salvatore. John turned around slightly to look at the vampire. "Do you have any idea on what you've done?" growled Damon angrily. "Yes actually I do." John turned back around as Damon walked closer. John inserted the device into the box at Damon stopped walking. He heard it. It was an awful sound that pierced Damon's skull. He was about the fall down in pain just as the other vampires outside were when..."CHEWY TO THE RESCUE!" Suddenly the author jumped out, snatched up the Gilbert device, and threw it on the floor. The device smashed into a billion different broken pieces, and then the noise stopped. "No!" John ran past Chewy in great direr to fix the broken machine. Chewy just stood there like a proud hero who had just saved the day. Damon regained his balance and backed up into the wall rubbing his head. "Well that was painful." He said with a cocky smile. Chewy's heart skipped a beat. She smiled at him. "You're welcome."

"No!" John kept screaming in tears now. "You!" He said pointing an accusing finger at Chewy. "You've domed us all!" she rolled her eyes. "Yea? How?" Her question was suddenly answered when millions of screams outside were heard. Since the vampires didn't fall, they got the chance to attack...AND THEY WERE.

Chewy just stood there in shock as the others did. She actually didn't think that annoying any of The Vampire Diaries characters would get people killed. She thought it was just going to be funny. That was the whole point of the story!

"Uh well I'm just going to go now...bye!" The author then zipped out of the story leaving Mystic Falls in peril. John and Damon gave each other a look. Damon looked back to where Chewy had disappeared to. "Who the heck was that chick?"

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights to it go to L. J. Smith and The CW. The only part of this story I actually own is the character Chewy. Chewy is technically me so yea…I own me. :) **

**Yea i'm aware that it is a bit short, but am I on a good start? Please review!**


	2. Prank Call Steffi

How to annoy Stefan Salvatore Trick #1: 

Prank call Stefan with HIS PHONE calling Damon's phone telling Stefan that the POUND found his lost crow in Alaska.

Stefan sat at his desk with his journal out in front of him. His room was dark and quiet. Luckily for Stefan this silence in the Salvatore boarding house was only due to the fact that Damon was out somewhere else. Where? Oh, well he will defiantly find out later. If Stefan knew anything about his brother it was that Damon can never keep his tracks covered up forever. _Though he did keep them hidden before for hmm an approximate of 145 years once before, but I'm sure ill be able to figure Damon out now_, Stefan thought.

Stefan went back to writing in his journal. A few seconds later Stefan's phone rang. It wasn't his ring tone though. The song that was playing was "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake.

Stefan gave his phone a look as he picked it up. _No...this was Damon's phone_, Stefan thought. _Why would Damon leave his phone on MY desk? And is he SO self centered now that he is constantly reminding himself that he's sexy?_

Stefan glanced around wondering if Damon was doing this on purpose. Then he shrugged and answered the pitch black iPhone. "Hello?"

"Hello this is the pound reporting that we found your pet." said a gruff voice over the phone.

Stefan furrowed his brow a bit. _Was this what Damon was up to? Did he lose an animal or something? Wait no that's not right. This was the pound calling and Damon doesn't have a dog. Hmm or does he…_Stefan shrugged the thought off. "Are you sure you have the right number sir?"

"Oh yes you told us your number. Now we would really appreciate if you came and picked up your crow."

Stefan gave the phone a look. "What? Crow? Why would the pound have a crow?"

"Sir you told us that your crow was going to explode if we didn't find it."

"What!"

"Yes sir you told us that the crow would explode destroying the entire state of Alaska if we didn't find it."

Stefan's face twisted in shock, confusion, and uh more shock. _What the! Alaska? Is this what Damon does in his free time! ?_

"Alaska!" Stefan finally chocked out.

"Yes sir this place our home town of Sitka, Alaska."

"...What? No I live in Mystic Falls, Virginia not Sitka, Alaska!"

"Oh, but isn't your name ah..." the rustling of a piece of paper sounds over the phone. "Ah Mr. Damon Salvatore?"

Stefan's mouth dropped. _Damon went all the way to Alaska just to compel a man to go find a crow! ? Why in the world did he go do that! ?_

"Uh...you know I think I have the wrong number."

"Uh huh."

"Ok bye." the phone clicked. Stefan put down Damon's phone his mouth still open wide.

Little did Stefan know that actually only a few miles away two girls were laughing their heads off in the front seats of a van parked over on the side of the road. Inside the dark blue Volvo two teens of 17 were dying of laughter.

"Nyx! I can't breath! HAHAHAHA!" Nyx laughed even harder in the passenger seat next to Chewy.

"We are so bad Chewbacca, so bad!" Chewy growled at Nyx. "Hey! Don't call me that!" Nyx kept laughing next to her now irritated friend. Finally Nyx took notice and slowed her laughs to an almost complete stop. "Come on Chewy I'm just kidding." Chewy glared at her. Nyx rolled her eyes then threw Stefan's phone at her. "Catch Chewbacca!" Chewy squealed in terror. "Ew no! I love Damon not stupid Steffi!" Chewy then accidentally flung the phone out of the driver's seat window. The two girls gasped and peered over the edge of the window sill. The iPhone tumbled the hill braking apart until it hit the water. The two of them sat frozen at the open car window.

"Nyx?"

"Uh huh?"

"Please tell me that iPhones are water proof."

"Uh uh."

"We're dead."

Nyx glared over at Chewy, "Na, really!"

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights to it go to L. J. Smith and The CW. The only part of this story I own is the character Chewy. I don't actually own Nyx though because she's my friend, and if I owned her that would be really werid...lol :)**

**So what do ya'll think? It's longer than the first chapter that's one thing i'm sure of. I personally think the other one was a bit more funny, but that's just me. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Prank Call Damon

How to annoy Damon Salvatore Trick #1:

Prank call Damon and tell him that it's the BLOOD DRIVE and then go STEAL his food.

Damon lay out on the black leather couch in the parlor of the Salvatore boarding house. His feet were crossed and his hands were rested gently behind his head. Damon scanned the room. It was dark and quiet just the way he liked places. He smiled to himself snuggling into the couch more comfortably as he closed his eyes. He sent his ears out to scan the house. _Nothing to report back to himself. Excellent! _He thought. Damon let his mind wander into sleep, but then only two seconds later did his phone ring. "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake played echoing throughout the parlor. Damon smiled his eyes still closed. _Yes I am sexy thank you for reminding me iPhone. _

Damon opened his eyes and sat up. He graphed his phone off the side table behind him. He leaned back onto the couch. "Ah, alright then. Now who is calling me in my anti-Stefan/Elena time?" Damon mumbled sarcastically to himself. He looked at the number. It wasn't one he knew. _Eh whatever_, Damon thought_, I'll answer it anyway. This might prove to be an interesting conversation._ He smiles to himself. Then he clicked the accept option on the incoming call. "Hello."

"Hello this is the Mystic Falls blood drive. Is this Mr. Damon Salvatore I'm speaking to?" said a high pitched voice over the phone. Damon flinched away from the phone a bit. _Arg…if this women's voice was any higher she could qualify for the next Gilbert device._

Damon frowned. _The blood drive? Why is the blood drive calling me out of all people? Someone with my blood in there system isn't going to get any benefit from it._ Damon chuckled to himself. _Well this is an interesting situation isn't it?_ Damon stood up off the couch and wandered to the wooden table with the collection of his drinks. He poured himself some scotch as he continued.

"Are you sure you have the right number ma'am?" started Damon sarcastically. "I didn't sign up for the blood drive." Damon then put down the bottle of scotch and then was about to drink his glass when something hit him. _The blood drive was only working at the hospital Monday-Friday. Today was Saturday. The blood drive just shut down for the weekend._

He put the glass he was holding down on the table. "Um, I don't believe that the blood drive is open on Saturday, so even if I did sign up you wouldn't need to tell me today."

"Oh no your right, but the thing is you didn't volunteer to give blood at the hospital." Damon frowned, "What?"

"You told us that you already had your blood already ready to collect at your house." Damon looked around. _This must be a trick_, he thought, _because there is no way I went out and compelled someone to think THAT._

Damon glared around scanning for anything suspicious. "Haha very funny Elena you can stop with the funny voice I get it."

"Elena? My name isn't Elena, but anyway someone will be over soon to collect the blood. Thank you for your donation!"

"Wait but I didn't!" the line then went dead. "Ugh." Damon moaned annoyed as he hung up and set his phone back down. _What in the world was going on?_

Suddenly the door bell rang. Damon then turned back around and walked to the door. "Coming! Hold on." He reached the door and opened it. Suddenly a girl his age (well physical age of 17) zipped past him carrying a large cloth bag. "What the! Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go collect the blood Mr. Salvatore." said the girl running down the hall her long brown hair with blue and green highlights flying behind her. She then dodged right to where Damon kept his blood bag supply. "Hey!" Damon yelled as he started running after her.

The girl made it to the underground room where Damon kept his blood supply just as Damon himself caught up after running at human speed. _I can't give away anything. Running at vampire speed right now won't help me at all._

"What are you doing?" Damon asked the girl aggravated. She was leaned over the closed fridge smiling. She then looked up to him her hazel eyes shinned extremely proud as if she was being the hero of the day. "It's in here right?" she asked. Damon gave her a look. "What?"

"Your blood it's in here right?"

"There's blood, but it's not…" the girl gave Damon a look. "It's not your what?" Damon smiled covering up his anger and his mistake. "I meant it is mine and my brother's blood. He wanted to pitch in too." He gave the girl a forced smile. She just smiled back. Then she turned and opened up the fridge and began to collect Damon's blood bags. _AH! SHE'S STEALING MY FREAKIN' BLOOD! Why am I letting her do this?_

After a minute or so the girl finished, closed the fridge, and then slung the bag over her shoulder. She then skipped out of the room past Damon who was extremely close to just going up and breaking her neck.

Damon let her get back upstairs close to the door before he quickly ran up behind her. "You have a good day." He managed to say kindly. The girl just flashed a smile and left out the door. Damon was completely irritated. _How dare that little! She took my!_ "Arg!" Damon ran over at vampire speed and cranked open the door. He stopped. Nothing. Absolutely nothing of the girl before was left to trace outside. He could see not the girl, her car or bike, and not even a sign of where her getaway went. _THAT LITTLE STUPID PIECE OF MEAT JUST TOOK MY FOOD! MY FREAKIN' FOOD TOOK MY FREAKIN' FOOD! HOW IRONIC IS THAT?_ Damon thought furious. "Why I'm gonna- She so in for- When I find that little!" He mumbled angrily to himself as he went back inside. He slammed the door and plopped back onto the couch. _What the heck was that all about! _

Up on the roof of the boarding house the girl that had stolen Damon's blood and another girl her age were holding in insane laughs. The girl from before still gripped onto the large brown cloth bag with Damon's blood inside.

"Kristina we just," Chewy held back a loud squeal then whispered, "we just stole Damon's food!" Kristina and Chewy held back hysterical giggles. Chewy covered her mouth trying to shut herself up, but Kristina was about to crack. She couldn't hold her laughter back anymore, so to stop the sound she quickly covered her mouth with both hands. The gigantic bag then began to slip unnoticeably down the roof. Chewy and Kristina didn't even see their stolen good roll away until the last second.

"No Kristina look!" cried Chewy dodging over trying to grab the bag. Kristina gasped and tried to help. "No!" screamed Chewy silently as her and Kristina watched the bag fall. Then with a gigantic **SPLAT** the bag split open as did the smaller bags inside. The two girls just lay there hanging over the roof in shock at the enormous blood splattered over the pavement.

"Chewy?"

"Uh huh?"

"I don't think Damon's going to forgive us for that."

"Nuh uh."

"He's going kill us isn't he?"

Chewy gulped, "No...even worse…we're gonna be Damon's next meal."

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights to it go to L. J. Smith and The CW. The only part of this story I own is the character Chewy. I don't own Kritina she is Emerald-Venus-Lockwood. Check her out! :D**

**So FINALLY I finished the last SUPER random chapter. Next chapters are going to be more focused on how to ACTUALLY annoy them. I won't be adding as many random things. :) So go review this chapter and i'll get started on the next! Oh, and here is a tip, go to my forums for more information on this story. I give updates/info for all my stories there. Trust me it's EXTREMLY helpfull. :)**


	4. Surprise Damon for Christmas

How to annoy Damon Salvatore Trick #2

For Christmas GIVE Damon a DEAD CROW.

Damon walked into the boarding house and strolled into the parlor. He tossed his jacket onto the lone black leather arm chair as he passed it. Damon stopped when he reached the table holding his collection of drinks. He took the scotch and poured himself some. Putting the bottle back down he grabbed his glass and plopped onto the couch resting his free arm on the shoulder rest. Damon let out an exasperated sigh before he took a sip of his drink to calm himself. _Well today I can truthfully say has been a no good very bad day._ thought Damon angrily. _Today is Christmas Day and stupid Saint Stefan and perky Miss Elena just had spent the entire day together leaving ME out. Leaving ME out, the crowned king of good times and partying especially on Christmas! _

Damon moaned drowning his sorrows with another sip of his drink. Damon usually had fun Christmas' picking up random chicks at a bar and feeding on them, but not this year. _No sir re I have been a good boy this year and what do I get in return? NOTHING! _Damon cringed angrily at his own thought.

Then suddenly Damon heard someone walking in through the door. He stood up using his vampire speed and looked around. Nothing suspicious was visible, but Damon wasn't convinced someone like Katherine wasn't going to come jump out and attack him.

Damon put his drink down on the coffee table and slowly started searching around. _Where are you you filthy intruder_.

Suddenly the author jumped in behind Damon. "Merry Christmas Damon!" Damon spun around. "Ack!" he yelled in shock as he collapsed onto the couch. Chewy tilted her head her eyes shunning apologetically. Damon glared at Chewy angrily. _Arg! Stupid random girl..._"Who the heck are you?" he asked getting up. Chewy smiled but just then held out her hands which held a nicely wrapped present. Damon tilted his head a glared suspiciously at the green paper and pink bow wrapped box. "What's that?"

"Didn't I just say Merry Christmas?" Chewy gave a cheeky smile that pretty much said, _No dud Damon._ Damon glared at the girl. _How dare she insult me!_ He looked back to the present then looked back at the girl as he took the strange box slowly. Looking at the present in his hands Damon glanced at Chewy one last time. She gave him an encouraging looked. Damon rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. _Stupid random super peppy chick. _

Damon shook the present. Something soft and floppy like a stuffed animal moved inside. Damon backed off a bit and gave it a look. "What the?" He pulled the ribbon quickly and it popped open. A dead crow then flung straight out at Damon. "Wha-!" Damon fell over this time onto the floor as he swatted the crow away from himself. It lifelessly fell over in front of the coffee table. Damon starred back at Chewy. "WHAT KIND OF FREAKING CHRISTMAS PRESENT IS THAT?" Chewy busted out laughing.

Damon got up and brushed himself off. He walked over to the dead crow still in shock as he kneeled down to see the crow. _Arg! This stupid chick killed one of my minions! _

Damon then recognized which random minion was killed. His eyes widened. "You killed Fred!" He screamed at Chewy as he stood up. "You killed my favorite crow!" Chewy laughed even harder. "Your favorite crow's name is Fred? Like the YouTube famous Fred?" Damon clenched his fists. "WAS! His name obviously WAS Fred!" Chewy giggled. Damon held back his anger as he calmly asked, "Why would you kill one of my freaking crows anyway?" Chewy shrugged still smiling. "I thought it would be funny...AND IT WAS!" Chewy almost fell over laughing. Damon on the other hand had had enough of this stupid little girl. "Why you!" he started. Chewy noticed she was going to get strangled right then and there. "Eep! Ok bye!" Chewy then zipped back out from where she came from. Damon just stood in total shock and confusion on where she had left. "Who the heck was that chick? …" Damon blinked several times. "Weird…dayshavo."

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights to it go to L. J. Smith and The CW. The only part of this story I actually own (as usual) is the character Chewy. :)

So? What do you guys think? This will surely annoy Damon. :) Please review and tell what you think! :D Oh, and just a little hint if you didn't already realize this story will continue to only be updated once a week. I only have time to post on weekends. :)


	5. Surprise Stefan for Christmas

How to annoy Stefan Salvatore Trick #2

For Christmas give Stefan a GOLDEN RETRIVER PUPPY with BIG FLOPPY EARS.

Damon mumbled furious nonsense as he kicked his dead minion into the glowing fireplace. He sat back down and moaned extremely annoyed. _Why in the world had that happened?_ Suddenly then the door opened to hear Elena and Stefan laughing.

"I just can't believe you did that!" Elena said laughing at Stefan. He shrugged trying to keep a straight face, but it was obvious that whatever he did had even brightened his day.

"Oh look the ditching love birds are back." said Damon sarcastically. Elena and Stefan looked at him. Elena just rolled her eyes. "Damon." Elena said annoyed. "Elena." Damon mimicked giving her a look.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS STEFFI!"

"AH!"

The three of them all freaked out. Stefan jumped back banging into the wall, Elena stumbled back almost falling down the two stairs into the parlor, and Damon jumped up a little in surprise. He soon though recognized the girl and relaxed. "What do you want?" Growled Damon at Chewy who stood with her head cocked while she smiled innocently.

Chewy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Honestly Damon are we going to go through that again?" Chewy gave him another similar _no duh_ look. Damon gave an angry cheeky smile not amused. Stefan and Elena on the other hand had no idea about what was going on. "Wait…" Stefan started as he regained his voice. "you two know each other?"

"Unfortunately."

Chewy growled at Damon under her breath as she returned his annoyed smile. They glared at each other for a few moments until Chewy straightened up. "Hey Stefan grab little Miss Doppler-hanger right there and sit down. I have something for you." Stefan ran up in front of Elena slightly scaring her in the process of trying to protect her. Damon just rolled his eyes. "She's not going to hurt your little girlfriend Stefan, so just sit down. I'm sure she's got a great surprise for you." Damon then sat straight up. He looked at Chewy then held back a laugh. "Oh, ok now I get why you're here." Damon faced twisted a smile as he held back an undying laughter. In attempt to cover up for Chewy he laid back, put his hands behind his head, and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. Chewy giggled and blushed as Damon gave her an encouraging cocky smile telling her to continue her little prank.

Stefan on the other head continued to glare at Chewy ready to at any moment rip her head off. Chewy noticed this and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt her or anyone. I'm against that kind of stuff." Chewy shrugged. "Anyway just go sit down. I have a present for you!" Stefan didn't move from his position. Elena rolled her eyes at Stefan's over protectiveness. "Seriously Stefan? It's Christmas lighten up." Before the broody vampire could respond Elena grasped his arm and dragged him over to the couch across from where Damon was. The couple sat down with Elena curious at what the mysterious girl had in stock for them while Stefan was planning to simply pull a Damon and just kill the girl right then and there.

"So Miss No name prankster what is Stefan getting for Christmas?" Damon asked seductively flirting with his eyes. Chewy's heart skipped a beat and her eyes brightened. Damon smiled as he heard it. He had caught on that she obviously liked him, and so he was going to use that to his advantage. _How? Why by using her to annoy people of course._

Chewy smiled and walked up to Stefan and Elena. "Merry Christmas Damon!" Chewy said as she held out a medium sized circular present. Stefan, Elena, and even Damon gave her a look.

"I'm Stefan."

"I know!"

Damon then busted out laughing. "Oh wow! My broody brother hasn't even opened it yet, and already I'm dying of laughter!" Damon then stopped as he replayed his words in his head. Then he continued busting out laughing. "AGAIN!" Stefan and Elena both gave Damon bored and annoyed looks as Stefan politely then accepted the red and gold wrapped present.

"Thank you…um…"

"Chewy."

"Chew-"

Stefan gave her a look. "Chewy?" Damon almost fell onto the floor. "Oh wow this is great! Her name is even vampire like!" Elena glared at Damon hoping he would stop, but he ignored her completely too amused by Chewy's ability to make anything she said hilarious. Elena sighed and nudged Stefan on to open his Christmas present. Damon calmed himself then so he would be ready for whatever was going to happen next.

Stefan then ever so slowly unwrapped the present. Just as the gold ribbon unraveled a little golden retriever puppy with large blue eyes and big floppy ears barked and jumped out at Stefan.

"WHAT THE-!"

Stefan and Elena both freaked out, and Stefan dropped the puppy causing it to scurry under the coffee table. Damon and Chewy both started laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. "Damon I can't-HAHAHAHAHA!" Chewy then stumbled back and fell onto the couch Damon sat at. The two were laughing their head off as Stefan and Elena were in total shock. "WHAT WAS THAT-aw! Poor puppy!" Elena got up and leaned down and picked up the cute scared dog. Stefan simply glared at Chewy in total shock and confusion. "Why did you do that?" Chewy smiled proudly. "Well it was Damon's idea."

"WHAT?"

Stefan, Elena, and even Damon screamed at her in shock. Chewy shrugged. "Well Damon did tell Elena that Stefan's favorite type of blood was," Chewy straightened up, "and I quote! 'Puppy blood, golden retriever, big floppy ears, that's his favorite.'" Damon then cracked up clutching his stomach. "HAHAHA! I DID SAY THAT! OH JEEZ I'M DIEING ALL OVER AGAIN!" Stefan just glared angrily and stood up. "Come on Elena I'll take you home." Elena stood up, the little puppy in her arms, as she glared at Chewy. As the two left Chewy called after them, "Hey don't you want some ketchup!" Damon then laughed even harder as the two didn't respond as they left closing the door behind them.

Finally after five or so minutes the two of them calmed down. Damon then looked a Chewy still smiling. "Why I could get used to you." Chewy gave a cocky smile her heart skipping a beat. "Well I have to go. You know people to go annoy and stuff like that."

"As long as you come by again and help me annoy my baby bro sometime."

"Hmm…"

"What? Are you not going to?"

"Oh no I will. But only on one condition."

Damon put his guard up unsure on what Chewy was going to say. "Which is?" Chewy then smiled secretively. "You'll find out some other time." And with that Chewy was gone, and quite literally just GONE.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights to it go to L. J. Smith and The CW. The only part of this story I actually own (as usual *sigh*) is the character Chewy. :)

**Ok before I say anything if you've never watched Vampire Diaries and specifically season 1 episode 20 then you probably won't get why this is so funny.**

**Alright then! Um…I'm curious in fact on why I really didn't get any reviews for chapter 4? It was really depressing, but that's ok. So now you can just review chapter 5! Please? :) Oh and when you (hopefully) review please tell me about any typos I made. Also if you have any suggestions for a chapter or if you would like to be a character in one of the chapters please tell me! I'm all out for new characters! :D**


	6. Taunt Stefan on Easter

How to annoy Stefan Trick #3

Go and TAUNT Stefan on EASTER

Stefan shrugged on his navy blue leather jacket as he walked to the door. Just as he opened the boarding house entrance a voice spoke behind him. "Off to eat Elena's puppy?" A snarky voice asked behind the veggie vamp. Stefan turned around to see Chewy arms crossed up against the archway above the parlor. Stefan gave an exasperated sigh. "What are you doing here Chewy?" The devious girl smiled, stood up straight, and walked over to Stefan. "Why don't I get an answer? I only simply asked a question." Chewy pouted. Stefan raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms. The girl batted her eyes innocently trying to retrieve an answer. Stefan rolled his eyes and sighed. "No I am not going to eat Elena's puppy because Elena doesn't have a puppy anymore. She gave it away the day she brought it home. I'm shocked it took you so long to ask what happened to it."

"It? Really Steffi? It?"

"Yes it Chewy. It."

Chewy cocked her head and smiled. "Oh someone's not happy to see me."

"Well sorry if I'm sick of your little pranks you pull on me and everyone else with Damon."

Chewy was taken aback. Right now is this specific chapter was the first time she ever teamed up with Damon. _What is he talking about?_

"Um Stef? I've never teamed up with Damon…exactly yet."

"Yes you have you-"

"Oh! I know what you're talking about!" Chewy gave her forehead a little tap. "Duh Chewy Duh!" Stefan blinked a few times confused. "What?"

"Nothing!" Chewy smiled sweetly. "So Steffi." Stefan knew Chewy too well to know what was going to probably happen next. "So Chewy." Chewy growled at Stefan's mocking tone, but quickly recovered herself and smiled evilly. "Off to kill the mockingjay?" Stefan glared at Chewy. She just smiled waiting for him to ask isn't it a mocking bird. Stefan just continued to glare un-amused. "Aren't you going to ask don't I mean a mocking bird or something?"

"No."

"Uh…" Chewy's cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. "Ok…" _Why isn't he cooperating or being nice for that matter? What do I end up doing before this time?_

Stefan uncrossed his arms and turned to leave out the door. Chewy then panicked since she wasn't getting what she wanted. "Wait!" Stefan turned around aggravated. "What do you want Chewy?" Chewy shrank back a bit actually frightened by Stefan's tone. "Uh…I," She straightened herself up giving a cocky smile. "I just wanted wish you good luck on catching the Easter bunny Steffi!" Stefan just rolled his eyes and walked out the door. "You sound like Damon." He mumbled has he left unaware that she heard him. When the door closed Chewy gave out a huff. _Stupid Steffi no fun._

She walked down into the parlor and sat down on the couch. Damon then turned around the corner and sat down next to Chewy. "Wow. That was probably the biggest fail ever." Chewy glared at Damon. "Well I did tell you that it would be funnier coming from you." Damon rolled his eyes. "So what did you mean when you acted like you never teamed up with me yet?"

"Oh technically I haven't, but that's not to be discussed right now. Come on!" Chewy jumped up from the couch and ran (at human speed) to the door. Damon looked at her and got up running over to her. "Uh where are we going? And why can't you explain what you meant?" Chewy smiled. Damon then smiled, he would know that smile of hers anywhere. Then seductively Damon leaned in towards her. "What are you up too little vamp?" Chewy smiled. "Just follow me."

* * *

Stefan sighed. _Why did that girl like pranking the entire town of Mystic Falls? _Shaking his head Stefan went back to looking for something to eat. _Ok. Bunnies, bunnies, I gotta find-BUNNY! _Stefan perked up and smiled looking to see in the clearing of the woods a small white rabbit. Its body stood turned away from Stefan leaving it vulnerable. Stefan smiled and slowly crept up on the rabbit. A few steps away Stefan stopped when its ears perked up frightened aware of a stalker behind him. The rabbit was just about to run off when Stefan dive bombed at it and scooped it up in his heads. The bunny struggled helplessly as Stefan proudly stood up holding the small animal. The rabbit then turned its head around and looked at Stefan with an unnatural angry expression on its face. "Hey what do you think you're doing capturing the Easter bunny?"

"AH!" Stefan freaked out and dropped the bunny falling onto the ground. "What the-?" The rabbit hoped over onto Stefan's stomach and stared him down. "You hate me huh? Hate Easter? Got something against bunnies do ya?"

"What? How are you?"

The rabbit pointed to himself. "I'm the Easter bunny, and you!" He pointed at Stefan. "Were going to eat me weren't you?" Stefan lay there in shock lost for words. "You have a problem with Easter buddy?" The bunny hoped off of Stefan leaving the vampire to stand up scrambling back. "Go on! Scram you filthy vampire! SCRAM!" Stefan stumbled back then ran away. Just when he was gone Damon walked out of the shadows up to the rabbit laughing. "Ok Chewy I'll admit that was hilarious! That was way better than my idea. Way better." The rabbit smiled and turned into a 17 year old teenage girl. Specifically Chewy, the devious 17 year old prankster teenage girl.

"Well I do better pranking solo."

"So about before…with that thing you wouldn't tell me." Damon leaned in trying to seduce Chewy. "Would you tell me now?" Chewy smiled her heart fluttering. "No." Damon frowned and leaned back. "Wow I can't believe that didn't work." She smiled. "You don't have that good of a hold on me yet."

"But I did last-"

"Yes you probably did last month, but the thing is that hasn't happened for me yet."

Damon gave Chewy a look of confusion. "What do you mean?" Chewy gave a half sad smile. "Bye Damon."

"Wha-No Chewy stop! Wait answer my freakin-!" But just then Chewy disappeared as she simply faded away. Then she was gone. Damon smacked his forehead. "Chewy when I find you again I'm going to seriously strangle you!"

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights to it go to L. J. Smith and The CW. The only part of this story I actually own (as usual *sigh*) is the character Chewy. :)

**And THERE! Finally! I finally uploaded this informational chapter! Sorry it took me so long. Holiday break and all is distracting. So do you guys see where I'm going with this? Yes I'm aware that wasn't an extremely funny chapter. I needed to get the info out that this is now going to be more than a bunch of random pranks, but it still will be. Next chapter is *gasp* shockingly not going to have me in it! It'll still be funny though! I'm bringing back in a character who cracked me up back in chapter 2, Nyx! **

**So please review this chapter and the next one will come out soon! Also please if you have a chance go to my forum's. They have lots of info on this story and on another one I'm writing. Also again if you want to be a character in one of the chapters please tell me! I love bringing in new characters. Thanks for all the support!**


	7. Switch Damon's Drinks

How to annoy Damon Salvatore Trick #3

Switch all the DRINKS Damon would drink with ANIMAL BLOOD.

Damon walked into the parlor of the Salvatore Boarding house and glanced around. Then shaking his head he let out an exasperated sigh. It had been only one day since Chewy mysteriously disappeared again for the first time since she came around for Christmas. It was puzzling Damon that after all the bonding they had she suddenly acted as if nothing had happened. It was as if they had never had become friends.

Damon growled under his breath and walked over to his drinks. Grabbing a glass he poured himself some blood. When it was over half way full Damon stopped pouring, set down the wineglass of blood, and lifted the glass to his lips. Only a small amount went through him before Damon freaked out spitting out the blood. "Arg!" Damon spat the blood out in disgust. He gave the glass a look. "What the?" Damon then looked back to the now blood stained couch. He cringed. "Ew…that's even more disguising then the time Vickie Donavan almost bleed to death in this room." Shaking his head Damon then at vampire speed poured himself some scotch in a different glass. Then taking a sip of that Damon gave the same reaction and spit the drink out! "ARG!" Furious Damon ran into the kitchen and tried to pour himself some tap water, then without looking filled a glass and drank. Once again Damon spat out the drink. "WHAT THE FREAK!" He looked at the floor to see blood on the now not so pretty white tiles. He looked back at the sink that was still running to see a red liquid falling from the tap. Damon quickly turned it off. Then blinked realizing what was being poisoned into his drinks…and somehow his sink.

Damon growled and ran to his blood bag supply. Then without thinking he opened the fridge, grabbed a bag, ripped it open, and drank. It wasn't poisoned to his luck.

"Aw! I knew I should have swapped your fridge too!" Damon took the bag away from his lips and looked towards the door to see a girl of seventeen leaning against the wall. Damon glared at her. "Who are you? What do you want? And why the freak did you do this!" The girl chuckled amused. "Hmm…well your feisty aren't you? Such a similar reaction to the one you first gave Chewy on Christmas." Damon growled then blinked and straightened up. "You're a friend of Chewy's." The girl giggled highly amused. "How cute! You're relating me to Chewy! Too bad that I'm much worse than her. She gives all of you far too much pity. She could do so much worse than she has." The girl sighed looking off into the distance with a fake frown on her lips. She then shook her head and smiled looking back up. "Well Chewy isn't here is she, so I assume that I can bother you however I like. It won't matter to me. You're not MY Damon anyway." Damon raised an eyebrow. "Your Damon?" The girl smiled and straightened up walking over to the confused vampire. He growled when she got close. The girl sighed as if disapproving. "I honestly don't know why I kept you as mine in the first place. You're so much weaker then the other Damon." Damon blinked a few times not understanding a word that was going on. "What?"

"Well never mind anyway. I'm Nyx." The girl smiled and stretched out her hand. Damon looked down at her hand and back up. Then slowly using his free hand he shook hers, but the moment his skin touched Nyx's he screamed in pain dropping his blood bag and pulling away. "ACK!" Damon looked at his now completely red right hand. Nyx laughed quietly to herself. "See what I mean? Chewy could do SO much worse." Damon looked at her glaring. Nyx then peeled off a thin layer of her skin on her right hand. "What are you-" Nyx gave him a _be quiet_ look and continued. Damon glared at her. _Why were suddenly all the new strangers and freaks that were rolling into Mystic Falls treating him as if they ranked higher than him? It's so annoying! _

Nyx then lifted the fake skin carefully in front of Damon. The skin then turned into a green hand shaped floppy goo. "It's a vervain cover." She said as she then tossed it to the side. Damon glared at the annoying friend of Chewy's. "Think that's funny just like the animal blood in my drinks and sink, do you? And may I ask how in the freakin' world did you get animal blood to flow through my sink?" Nyx chuckled. "Well that's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Nyx mimicked Damon smiling evilly. Damon just growled and walked over to the fridge grabbing another blood bag, ripping it open, and sucking down on it. "So can we answer any of my questions now?" Damon asked pausing his drinking for a moment. Nyx rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "If I must." She said sighing dramatically. Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes you must."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Why did you prank me repeatedly, what do you mean by Chewy takes pity on all of us, what do you mean by YOUR Damon, and where's Chewy." Nyx smiled amused at all of Damon's curiosity. "Whoa tiger slow down. Or should I say crow?" Damon growled causing Nyx to chuckle even more amused. "Ok well one it is funny to prank you, two Chewy just isn't a mean person and so won't actually DO as much harm as she could and I say should, three that's none of your business, and four Chewy's off in the past!" Nyx then gave a little innocent smile, but Damon just gave her a look. "What do you mean by back to the past?" Nyx gave Damon a look. "You mean she never explained to you why she just suddenly disappears now and then?" Damon shook his head. "I never actually asked about it I just got used to it after a while."

"Oh! Wow…ok then well…you see…" Damon smiled amused by Nyx's sudden insecurity. Knowing this was going to be a while, Damon brought the blood bag to his lips and started to drink smiling. Nyx then noticed Damon's change in attitude and hissed at him. Smiling Damon then pulled up a chair and sat down. Then flicking his free hand he mentally motioned for her to continue. Nyx huffed and mumbled something about liking her Damon better.

"She never explained? Then allow me Mr. Salvatore. Chewy, her other friends, and I all travel through the time line of your little world at will to cause mayhem on Chewy's command. So things you remember might be things she hasn't had happen to her yet."

"Wow. That was not what I expected, but ok she's here to annoy everyone obviously besides me. I'm guessing Chewy doesn't know you here anyway, so that gives you the power to do whatever. Alright then...oh and hey kid," Nyx hissed at Damon threateningly. "I am NOT a kid." Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever NYX, could you I don't know…give me a list or something on what Chewy HAS experienced?" Nyx sighed. "Fine if I must. Here." Nyx took a paper out of her pocket and walked up handing it to Damon. He looked down at the paper shocked. "But! She's experienced so little! When will she be caught up?"

"The next time you see her she'll be caught up." Damon huffed. "Good."

"Oh and hey Damon? I'm really sorry about earlier. It WAS pretty mean. Here drink this you'll feel better." Damon gave a cocky smile and took the glass Nyx, who was giving an innocent look, held out to him. Damon then completely forgot to keep his guard up. "Thank you." Putting the blood bag down he then took a sip, but almost immediately he spit it out just as Nyx ran out of the bloods range.

"BWAHAHA! WOW! Did you not even notice it was red or blood for that matter?" Damon was spitting the remains of the animal blood out when he looked up. "You!" Nyx then laughed just as Damon got up and was about to go strangle her. Then without warning Nyx disappeared. Damon growled frustrated. "NYX!"

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights to it go to L. J. Smith and The CW. The only part of this story I own is (a no brainer now to figure out) is Chewy. Nyx is my friend OnyxVanGem. I don't ah…own her…lol. :)

**So ya I hope that chapter was ok. Please review telling me what you think and if there was any errors in the typing. Ok just so you know this is the order of the time line…**

_**Missing chapters, chapter 2, chapter 3, missing chapters, chapter 4, chapter 5, MAJOR missing chapters, chapter 6, missing chapters, chapter 1.**_

**Lol confusing I know. I'll keep explaining were the chapters go to help ya'll out along the way.**

**Also I have a new story up, "The Unofficial FanFiction Talk Show" so please go check it out! That story actually explains what the characters look like such as Chewy or Nyx. **

**Ok well please review and I'm SO sorry about the long delays!**


	8. Switch Stefan's Drinks

How to annoy Stefan Salvatore Trick 4#:

Switch one of his drinks with HUMAN BLOOD and lots of SURGAR

Chewy poured the last bit of the red liquid into the once empty soda can. Then tossing the empty container to the side she swiped the palm of her left hand over the can, and it closed by an invisible force. Chewy then opened the fridge in front of her and placed the soda can inside the Salvatore's fridge. "So what will happen when Stefan drinks it?" Chewy closed the fridge revealing Nyx with arms crossed leaning against the wall.

Chewy turned around and walked back over to the empty bag picking it up off the counter. "I don't know, but human blood and lots of sugar will surely make him go insane."

"For how long?" Chewy walked over and threw out the bag, and then walked back over in front of Nyx. "About a half an hour." Nyx gave a quick nod of the head as Chewy walked past her into the parlor of the Salvatore boarding house. Straightening up Nyx followed Chewy into the large room.

"Ah." Chewy plopped down onto the large couch kicking her legs up onto the coffee table in front of her and putting her hands behind her head. She then looked up at Nyx who stood off to her right arms crossed. "So what happened before this Chewy?"

"Well technically last me and Kristina ransacked Damon's blood supply." Nyx chuckled. "Oh that must have been fun." Chewy took her feet off the table and her hands away from behind her head. "It was." She giggled. Then uncrossing her arms Nyx sighed looked off into the distance. "But defiantly not as fun as poising his blood..." Chewy gave Nyx a look. "What?"

"Nothing Chewy!" Nyx smiled sweetly. Chewy didn't buy it though. She stood up and faced Nyx with a serious expression. "I thought I told you to stay away from him." Nyx shrugged walking over to the stairs. "You coming? Stefan will be here any minute so we have to hide." Chewy sighed walking over to Nyx. The two then walked quickly upstairs to their hiding place.

* * *

"Ugh..." Stefan moaned as he walked through the door to his home. _Why did suddenly random annoying things start happening? The prank calls Damon and I got, Damon's stolen blood, and my missing phone! Well at least I got a new one..._ Stefan thought looking down at his new navy blue iPhone. Stefan shook his head as he began to walk towards the parlor. _Well at least hopefully the worst is over_- Stefan stopped in his tracks right in the middle of the hallway beside the kitchen. He took in the overwhelming scent coming from the kitchen fridge. Stefan turned practically in a trance. Walking into the kitchen Stefan went over to the fridge and opened it. Right there he stopped mouth slightly gaped at the scent of the most appetizing drink he'd ever smelled. Taking a deep breath in Stefan started searching for the container of the sweet smelling beverage. It took Stefan no less than two seconds before he found the soda can filled with Chewy's and Nyx's strange elixir.

Stefan stared at the aluminum cylinder in his hands still in his odd trance. The opening it Stefan brought it to his lips and gulped it all down in less than a second. Removing the can from his lips Stefan stood as still as could be. Then out of nowhere Stefan dropped the can, screamed, turned around, and ran out to the street through the wall. And with that Stefan was off running down the road at human speed.

Chewy and Nyx ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. The two stopped at the sight of a giant hole shaped like Stefan in the kitchen wall. Chewy's mouth dropped as Nyx's eyebrows rose. "Wow…didn't see that coming." Nyx said calmly with Chewy on the other hand freaking out. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" Nyx turned towards Chewy rolling her eyes. "Then what WAS supposed to happen? You said yourself that you don't know the specific effects of the drink." Chewy started pacing the room franticly trying to figure out what went wrong. "Yes I know, but he was just supposed to run around the house and stuff! Not go crashing through the wall!"

"And we wouldn't even have to have moved from our spot upstairs if stupid Steffi hadn't crashed through the wall …" Nyx mumbled to herself. Chewy shot her an angry glance. "Do you not even care what Stefan might do? Oh come on!" Chewy then reached over grabbing Nyx's arm and led her outside through the hole in the wall.

* * *

Chewy gripped the steering wheel to her car following slowly behind the insane Stefan who was running down the street. The two friends had hopped into Chewy's car and headed off to follow Stefan as he ran at human speed down the road, hands flaring insanely above his head, as he laughed evilly for no apparent reason. It had now been twenty minutes and Stefan was still at it leaving Chewy and Nyx to actually be BORED during Stefan's spasm.

Nyx finally broke the somewhat silence. "Hey isn't this the same car that you accidently threw Stefan's phone out of?" Chewy perked up smiling relived for a conversation and a walk down memory lane. "Oh ya! Hey…do you think he got a new one?" Then just as if on cue Stefan reached into his pocket flinging behind him a blue rectangle object. Chewy and Nyx tensed up in shock as a navy blue iPhone flipped off the roof of the car then falling onto the pavement behind them in pieces. Nyx turned around to look at the broken object in the road. "Nope." She said turning around. Stefan then ran right and stopped his spasm. Chewy slowed the car to a stop to see him calmly walking towards a house which was none others than Elena's.

"Why is he going to Elena's house?" Chewy shook her head. "I have no idea but come on. I don't trust him right now and especially not here." Nyx nodded and the two hopped out of the car and ran over to the tree besides Elena's window watching from the side. Stefan then walked up the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later the door opened up revealing Jenna Summers.

"Stefan? What are you-"

"ELENA!" Stefan then pushed past Jenna and ran up the stairs still at human speed leaving Jenna confused. "Hi to you too?" Jenna shut the door shaking her head and walked back to the kitchen to continue preparing her meal.

Chewy and Nyx, hearing Stefan's need for Elena suddenly, climbed up the tree they stood at all the way so they could see into the doppler-hanger's room. Secretly watching they saw just in time Stefan barge through the door scaring Elena. She dropped her pen that she was using to write in her diary and looked up surprised only to relax seeing that it was Stefan. "Oh hi Stefan, why did you barge in? Is something wrong?" Stefan just stared at Elena with his trance look. Elena cocked her head. "Stefan?"

"AH!" Stefan then lunged at Elena kicking the door shut in the process. He then grabbed Elena and bit her neck. "Stefan!" Elena struggled but Stefan sucked until Elena went limp. He then let her fall onto her bed licking his lips. "HOME!" Stefan screamed as he jumped at the window. Nyx and Chewy freaked out causing Nyx to turn into a snake dodging sideways onto another branch while Chewy transformed into a golden owl dodging the other direction. The glass of the window then broke as Stefan then landed onto the ground running off this time to the boarding house at vampire speed.

Chewy then flew over to a branch transforming back into herself as Nyx turned into herself again as well. The two then peeked up over the broken window into Elena's room. Nyx then pumped her fists up into the air smiling wide. "Yay she's finally dead!" Chewy glared at her. "Ugh…Nyx." Chewy rolled her eyes and sighed as she carefully pulled herself over the broken window and into the room. Nyx rolled her eyes hopping into the room as well.

Chewy walked up to Elena and checked the pulse in her neck. After a few seconds she drawled her hand away and turned towards Nyx sighing. "She's still alive, but her pulse is very slow. It'll take a while before she's better again, and I think if we cover up what happened her well enough she'll just think it was all a dream." Chewy gestured to her friend. "Nyx?" Nyx sighed giving Chewy a pouting look. "Do I have too?" Chewy glared at her with disbelief at her complaining. "Yes you have to!" Nyx sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever." Then running at vampire speed Nyx covered up all the evidence by making the wound on Elena's neck look almost invisible, positioning Elena so it looked like she was asleep, and placing Elena's diary back exactly where it was on her bed before Stefan came in. Chewy sighed. "Now come on we've got to get to the boarding house. Who knows what Stefan is doing now." Little did the two know though that Stefan in fact was having an intriguing conversation with a coat rack back at the boarding house.

"Huh? You want a piece of me? HUH?" Stefan put up his fists to the random coat rack he had dragged out into the middle of the parlor. "High-YA!" Stefan then karate chopped the coat rack on its side making it break in half from his strength. "BWAHAHA! You lost puny coat rack! NOW THE WORLD IS MINE! AHAHAHA!" Just then Chewy and Nyx popped up outside the widow watching in shock only just hearing Stefan let out an evil laugh.

"Wow…so he's been doing this for ten minutes?" Nyx shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk very sad Steffi, very sad."

"Shh! He'll hear us!" Chewy elbowed Nyx to be quite. Stefan though heard them and spun around in random directions searching for the noise. "Who go there?"

"Yo Stefan? What are you doing?" Damon asked walking down the steps. Stefan spun around guard up in a karate pose. "The random dude! Run coat rack run!" Stefan grabbed the broken coat rack then started running around the parlor in circles leaving Damon confused. "What…?" Damon gave Stefan a look shaking his head as he headed back up the stairs. "Ok whatever brother…enjoy your…fun.." Damon then yawned walking back up to his room mumbling to himself. "I hope he doesn't wake me from my beauty rest again…"

Stefan then continued to run around even when Damon was gone until suddenly his phone rang. "AH! WHY MILEY CYRUS TALKING IN MY POCKET?" Stefan then freaked out even more now randomly whacking the floor with the broken coat rack. Chewy bit her lip holding back a laugh. "His ringtone is Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus?" Nyx smiled looking at her friend shaking her head. "Nope. I changed his ringtone before you showed up in this time period. I'm actually calling him right now." Nyx reveled her blackberry. Chewy smiled and the two then looked back up at the spazing Salvatore.

"AH!" Stefan then ran into the wall but this time got hurt and fell onto his back. "Ow…  
Laying on his back Stefan stood perfectly still, eyes wide open, not doing a thing. Chewy and Nyx waited for about five minutes before they assumed he wasn't going to get up. Finally after that time Chewy gestured to Nyx and the two disappeared off to another time, but Stefan didn't move. After twenty more minutes Damon walked downstairs but stopped at the bottom of the stairs staring at his brother on the floor. "Wow…just…wow…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L. J. Smith and The CW. The only part of this story I own is the character Chewy, and I don't own Nyx as you know. :)**

**AHAHA! I think that was MUCH better than last chapter funny/random wise! Ya sorry Nyx…you were sadistic, sarcastic, and probably my favorite character to write but you didn't help last chapter funny/random wise. I still love ya though! :D**

**SO? Did ya'll like it? Please review telling me your thoughts! Also if you find any typos please tell me…ya my bad…ha-ha…ha. Well please review and I'll get working on the next chapter where we will be bothering…RICK! Yay Ric! XD And if you would like to be a character in the story please tell me and I'll find a way to add you in! :)**


	9. Repeatdly Kill Ric

How to annoy Alaric Saltzman Trick #1

KILL Ric REPEATDLY 

Damon plopped down on the couch in the parlor of the Salvatore boarding house. No creature living or dead was inside beside Damon himself. Damon enjoyed the silence, but was still wondering about the girl Chewy and when she would come back. It had only been a week since she killed Fred and gave Stefan a puppy. Damon cringed. _Poor Fred..._

Suddenly Damon's favorite drink fell and splattered onto the carpet with a crash. Damon perked up and looked behind him to the sound. "Oh, you've got to be KIDDING me!" Damon groaned his face dropping. Broken glass was scattered all on the ground and Damon's always protected carpet was now stained with deep blood red scotch. Damon got up crossing his arms looking at the messy carpet. Really? My favorite carpet?"

"Wow, season two episodes five and fourteen much?" Damon turned around uncrossing his arms. There stood leaning up against the doorway was Chewy with her eyebrows raised. She straightened up and walked over to Damon. "Really? You know you, like, have SERIOUS obsession problems with that carpet." Damon gave her a look. "Episode, season, wait what? And really?" He gave an annoyed glare. "I happen to LIKE my furniture CLEAN thank you very much." Chewy held back a hysterical laugh then rolled her eyes. "Oh WOW you really do have an obsessive problem. Love blood but hate getting the furniture messy, but never mind. So!" Chewy perked up giving a devious smile. "Are you ready?" Damon gave her a suspicious look. He remembered on Christmas that Chewy mentioned "one condition" in exchange for her pranking services. "What's the catch?"

"None!" Chewy smiled and Damon's eyes widened shocked and curious. "None?" Chewy gave a cheeky smile. "Yet. But anyway not the point. We are going to give your dear friend Ric a visit. And I need YOU to send him a VERY important email."

* * *

Ric circled with his pen the red F he just wrote on the paper he just graded. Ric gave a heavy sigh as he moved the essay to the stack of other already graded papers. He glanced at his watch. It was already 9:35 and Alaric was still in his quiet classroom catching up on grading all the papers he hasn't had time to check. _Stupid vampires and werewolves...I WOULD have more time to do my work if I wasn't getting killed 24/7!_

Ric sighed turning back to his work. Suddenly his computer that sat off to the side of his desk gave a little message ding. He looked at the screen. In the corner a new chat message was open on his Facebook account he forgot to log off of. Ric groaned giving himself a face palm. _Ugh! Why do I even have a Facebook? I don't have time for it! Oh, wait, you have one because you let Damon convince you so that you could like his __I Hate Katherine__, __Stefan is too Broody__, and __Originals Suck _pages_. _

Ric raised his eyebrows at himself then shook his head looking at the chat box. _And what do you know? Damon Salvatore wants to chat._

Ric rolled his eyes at the irony and his profile picture of a recent photo of Katherine photo shopped with devil markings all over. Ric gave a laugh. _Oh Jenna must find this annoying. She doesn't know it's not Elena. _

Ric pulled his attention back to the message. _Yo, Ricky, check out this link. __.com/watch?v=qmPmIJyi0sc&feature=youtube_gdata_player_

"Huh." He took the mouse and moved it clicking on the link. A video pulled up on YouTube. "Gotcha," started saying a women's voice. "you just got Rick Rolled." A music video started playing along with the Never Let You Go song. Ric groaned. "SERIOUSLY?" He yelled aloud his voice echoing through the empty room. "Ugh..." _REALLY? Damon just Rick Rolled me, ME. Ric, Damon just Rick Rolled Ric...wow that's confusing. _

He shook his head. _Alright, I'll just message him back and-_ But Ric didn't get to finish his thought when just then a sharp pain went through his heart and everything went black.

* * *

Chewy pulled the knife out of Ric's back and turned to face Damon who was now at the door frame. "Thank you Damon for that short and funny side show." She said with an evil smile. Damon gave his signature smirk. "I felt it was in order." He shrugged. "I've never actually Rick Rolled him. I felt now was time and the perfect distraction." Damon looked at the now temporally dead Alaric slumped over on his desk. "So...now what?" Chewy smiled. "We wait." Damon raised an eyebrow but listened. The two waited five minutes before Ric gasped and straightened up panting. "What the-!" He didn't have time to take in his surroundings before Chewy plunged the knife into his heart again. And once again he was dead. Damon gave an amused chuckle. "So how long are we going to do this?" Chewy shrugged and turned giving him an innocent smile. "Till it gets boring." Damon gave a smirk and Chewy's heart skipped a beat. "Guess we'll have A LOT of waiting." Chewy giggled and turned back to Ric. Damon watched him again too.

Five minutes went by again before Ric sat up panting and gasping. "What the-!" this time he saw Damon. His eyes widened. "Damon? Are you...are you killing me?" Damon smirked and shook his head gesturing behind him. Ric turned around to see Chewy who once again plunged the knife into his heart. She giggled amused and the two waited five more minutes. He woke up to see Chewy this time. She staked him. He died, and for the next two hours it became a regular thing. Five minutes pasted, Ric woke up, saw either Chewy or Damon, got staked by Chewy, and died. Finally though at 11:26 Chewy finally let him wake up and live for a few seconds. Ric panted, hunched over, glaring a Chewy who was fiddling carefully with her knife.

"Why...who..." Chewy smiled still looking at her knife. "Teehee! You're cute when you're dead." Chewy looked at him and cocked her head innocently. "Did you know that?" Ric gave a slight growl. "Why...why do you keep doing this?" He clutched his chest in pain from the multiple stabs.

Chewy sighed thinking that she was acting like Nyx. "Because it's FUN Ricky." Ric growled. Chewy looked at him with amusement and giggled. "Teehee!" She then stopped though and frowned. "Huh..." Chewy twisted with guilt. "Ok, I'm dome acting like this...it's too weird...and I'm all guilty now...and bored..." She looked at Damon smiling. He raised his eyebrows. "We're done then?"

"Yah...we're done." Chewy smiled and stabbed Ric one last time. He fell over onto the floor causing a bit of blood to drip onto the tiles. Chewy chuckled like her old self again. "I don't think the janitor will like us anymore." Damon gave her a smirk. "Unless he's a vampire." Chewy giggled. "Yah, unless he's a vampire." The two smiled at each other. Chewy walked up to him and they walked out the door Chewy laughing at herself. "You know I probably should have grabbed my knife. Otherwise I might have an angry Rick Rolled victim on my hands! Haha!"

"Yah, the last thing we need is to have someone else losing their fingers!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights to it go to The CW. The only character I do own is (do I even HAVE to say?) Chewy.**

**Ok then! I enjoyed creating this chapter, and I hope ya'll loved it! :D If there was any typos PLEASE tell me and ill get on 'em ASAP. Also if you'd like to be a character in any of the upcoming chapters please tell me! And lastly don't forget to review! :D Oh and also sorry for the long delay.**


End file.
